Jeu Dangereux
by I Am Numero Seven
Summary: Rachel va dans les toilettes des filles après avoir reçu un soda en pleine figure, elle y trouve Quinn qui l'aide d'une drôle de façon … Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Faberry.


Titre : Jeu Dangereux

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Rachel va dans les toilettes des filles après avoir reçu un soda en pleine figure, elle y trouve Quinn qui l'aide d'une drôle de façon … Quelles en seront les conséquences ?

* * *

><p>Rachel soupira en se dirigeant vers les toilettes des filles, elle avait cru avoir échappé à son traditionnel verre de soda dans la figure, après tout il était plus de midi … Mais une fois qu'elle eut finit son repas elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans les toilettes des filles elle eu la surprise d'y trouver Quinn.<p>

« Ho salut Quinn. »

La blonde leva un sourcil vers elle, tout en la détaillant sans gêne. Rachel se sentir rougir tandis que Quinn s'approchait d'elle en silence. Soudain elle leva son doigt jusqu'à à la joue de la chanteuse et prit un eu de soda avant le porter à sa bouche. Rachel écarquilla les yeux face à ce geste.

« Cerise, mon parfum préféré … » Lui dit l'autre lycéenne en souriant.

La brune ne sut quoi répondre, trop surprise par ce qui venait de se passer … Elle tendit sa main vers les serviettes en papiers, elle s'essuya distraitement le visage en voyant que Quinn continuait de la regarder en silence. Rachel se tourna ensuite vers la blonde, afin de lui demander pourquoi elle était toujours ici.

« Pourquoi tu ...

-Il t'en reste dans le cou ...

-Ho … »

Rachel leva sa main pour enlever ce qui restait mais Quinn lui attrapa brusquement la main.

« Quinn ? Qu'es ce ahhh … »

La fin de la phrase fut remplacer par un gémissement de la brune, car Quinn était en train de lui enlever le reste de sirop avec ses lèvres et … Oh mon Dieu sa langue … La blonde avait verrouillé ses bras autour de Rachel, cette dernière ferma les yeux à la sensation de la bouche de Quinn contre sa gorge, elle dut même s'agripper aux épaules de la cheerleader pour ne pas tomber. Rachel sentit soudain la langue de Quinn tout le long de sa gorge avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille gauche, la brune le pu s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau.

« Cerise est définitivement mon gout préféré … »

Et avant que Rachel n'ai pu répondre, la blonde quitta les toilettes. La chanteuse sentait sa respiration irrégulière, ainsi qu'une agréable sensation dans son bas ventre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre de compte ce qui venait de se passer … Pourquoi Quinn avait-elle fait ça ? Et bon Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça ?

Rachel finit de se nettoyer dans un état second, essayant de comprendre. Cependant lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes des filles, elle était toujours aussi confuse qu'au début. Elle alla jusqu'à son casier en priant pour ne pas croiser Quinn, mais il semblait que le sort était contre elle aujourd'hui, car lorsqu'elle ferma son casier elle vit la blonde au fond du couloir qui la regardait intensément. La brune se sentit rougir tandis que Quinn lui fit un discret clin d'œil …

La chanteuse ne croisa plus la cheerleader de la journée pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle avait été distraite toute l'après-midi, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qui s'était passé entre elle dans les toilettes des filles. Elle n'était pas censée se sentir comme ça avec Quinn, elle ne pouvait pas être … excitée par elle ! Elle amoureuse de Finn ! Et elle devait faire tout son possible pour le récupérer après le fiasco 'Puck'. Malheureusement elle se rendit compte que jamais Finn, ou Puck ne l'avait mise dans un tel état d'excitation … Pourtant ils s'étaient câlinés pendant de longues minutes et elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec eux …

Rachel sursauta sur son lit face à ce qu'elle venait de comprendre : elle voulait des relations sexuelles avec Quinn ! Comment diable cela c'était produit ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ? Le pourquoi était simple à comprend en fait, la cheerleader était incontestablement la plus belle du lycée, son sourire et ses yeux … Mon Dieu ses yeux … Son humour aussi, même s'il était souvent représentait à travers des sarcasmes, la brune se souvint avoir ri plusieurs fois aux remarques de la blonde. Elle avait une forte personnalité ce qui lui plaisait, après tout elle avait tenu tête à Sue pour l'histoire de la photo dans l'album de l'école. Rachel se souvenait aussi de la période où elle était enceinte, elle avait été en quelque sorte différente, elle s'était montrée généreuse envers Mercedes par exemple … Oui, Quinn était généreuse avec ceux qu'elle aimait.

Oh Mon Dieu, elle avait le béguin pour elle … Rachel s'enfonça dans son coussin, Quinn était en train de la rendre folle …

Le lendemain la brune était face à son casier en train de ranger ses livres lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, elle déglutit en voyant Quinn.

« Bonjour Rachel …

-Heu bonjour … »

La cheerleader continuait de la regarder en silence pendant quelques secondes, Rachel pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle respira un grand coup avant de parler.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Rien, je venais juste voir si tu n'avais plus de sirop … J'aurai pu proposer mon aide. »

Rachel du se faire violence pour ne pas gémir face à l'air horriblement sexy de Quinn. Cette dernière passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de laisser la brune seule. La lycéenne sentit ses genoux trembler et prit appui sur les casiers pour ne pas tomber.

Mais à quoi jouait Quinn ?

Une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle et que son visage avait une couleur assez normale Rachel pris son téléphone et envoya un message à Kurt, elle avait besoin de lui parler de tout urgence. Il était surement le mieux placer pour lui venir en aide …

Comme promis Kurt arriva cher Rachel après les cours.

« Merci d'être venu.

-Ho je t'en prie … On est ami maintenant … »

Rachel sourit à l'autre lycéen, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher depuis que Kurt lui avait demandé son aide pour obtenir un solo avec les Warblers.

« En fait il s'agit de Quinn … Je ne sais plus quoi penser d'elle et comme tu es très proche de Mercedes qui est proche d'elle, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à comprendre.

- Explique-moi … »

La brune commença donc son récit, en lui expliquant le comportement de la cheerleader.

« Hé bien, ça c'est une surprise …

-Ouais …

-Comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ?

-Je sais pas trop, je suis complément perdu … Je crois qu'elle me plait, je veux dire quand elle m'a … Dans les toilettes après j'étais dans tous mes états …

-Compréhensible.

-Alors tu en penses quoi, tu crois que c'est un nouveau jeu de la part des cheerleader ? La séduction de Rachel Berry ?

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si méchante. Ecoute si tu veux mon avis, rentre dans son jeu …

-Quoi ?

-C'est simple, voit jusqu'où elle est capable d'aller, si elle s'arrête à un moment c'est que c'était seulement un jeu pour elle. Si elle ne s'arrête pas …

-C'est que j'ai une chance ? »

Kurt hocha la tête en souriant.

« Wahou ca serai tellement bizarre …

-Surement, lui répondit le chanteur en riant.

-Bon sinon, assez parlé de moi … Ça avance avec Blaine ? »

Soudain les yeux du lycéen se mirent à briller alors qu'il parlait de l'autre jeune homme.

Le lendemain Rachel décida de suivre les conseils de Kurt, elle aperçut Quinn la tête dans son casier, elle s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Salut Quinn ! » S'exclama avec enthousiasme la brune.

La cheerleader la regarda surprise de la trouver face à elle.

« Rachel.

-Tiens, cerise ton gout préféré … »

La chanteuse lui tendit sa main, et c'est à ce moment que Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle lui offrait un verre remplit de sirop accompagné d'une paille. Toujours surprise la blonde prit la boisson la main un peu tremblante, et sans demander son rester Rachel s'éloigna dans le couloir. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la cheerleader tandis qu'elle apportait la paille à sa bouche, apparemment Rachel avait compris les règles du jeu. Lorsque la boisson entra en contact avec sa langue, Quinn ne put s'empêcher un soupir de satisfaction, mais elle se dit que la boisson était encore meilleure avec le gout de la peau de Rachel Berry.

En fin d'après-midi Quinn se dirigea vers le Glee Club le cœur léger et de bonne humeur. Lorsqu'elle entra elle vit Mercedes avec son portable, surement à envoyer des messages à Kurt, à sa gauche se trouvait Finn et Sam. Ils devaient surement essayer de trouver de nouvelles petites amies maintenant qu'ils étaient célibataires, en effet Quinn avait quitté le blond une semaine auparavant. Puis se trouvait ses deux amies, Santana et Brittany qui se parlaient à l'oreille en souriant, sous l'air jaloux d'Artie qui était plus loin. Quinn se dirigea donc aux côtés de Brittany pour attendre que le Glee Club commence. Bien sur la conversation tourna autour des Régionales et sur la sélection, sans surprise Rachel proposa une chanson. La véritable surprise vint du choix de la chanson : Ke$ha.

Quinn regarda avec amusement la grimace de Brittany qui avait voulu chanter une chanson d'elle aussi. Cependant tout le monde fut pris dans le rythme et peu à peu ils se levèrent pour se mettre à danser avec Rachel. Lors de ces moments personnes ne faisaient réellement attention à qui dansait avec qui, c'était pour cette raison que la cheerleader s'approcha de Rachel. La chanteuse n'en demandait pas tant, elle se colla à la blonde et passa sa main dans son dos et même jusqu'à ces fesses. Quinn sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, jamais elle n'avait permis à quelqu'un de la toucher ainsi. Cependant la brune continua à danser et chanter comme si de rien était. Une fois que la chanson fut terminée tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres et acclama Rachel.

« Merci Rachel, mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourra réellement proposer cette chanson aux Régionales.

-C'est pas grave, c'était juste pour s'amuser un peu. »

Rachel posa son regard sur Quinn en souriant.

Une fois que le Glee Club fut terminé Quinn sortit précipitamment de la salle et attendit Rachel caché dans un coin, elle savait que c'était la routine de la brune d'aller une dernière fois à son casier avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle entendit les pas de Rachel se dirigeait vers elle, une fois qu'elle fut à la bonne distance la blonde tira la chanteuse dans une classe. La cheerleader ne laissa pas le temps à Rachel de protester que déjà elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur, ses bras de part et d'autres de sa tête.

« Fait attention Rachel, c'est un jeu dangereux … Lui dit-elle près de son oreille.

-C'est toi qui a commencé …

-Et c'est toi qui a doublé la mise … »

Sans attendre de réponse Quinn laissa la brune seule dans la salle de classe déserte.

Deux semaines passèrent sans incident notable, les deux lycéennes continuaient à se tourner autour mais beaucoup plus discrètement, c'était de simple regard ou quelques contacts physiques comme un effleurement d'une main ou d'un bras. Puis arriva ce jeudi où rien n'allait pour Quinn, elle avait fait un autre rêve érotique au sujet de Rachel ce qui l'avait mise en retard pour le lycée, puis tout s'était enchainé … Elle n'avait quasiment pas croisé la brune de la journée, elle avait oublié un devoir chez elle, elle avait failli tomber de la pyramide pendant les entrainements de cheerleader ce qui lui avait valu dix tours de stade de la part de Sue. Et là elle se dirigeait vers son casier en sueur car elle avait oublié de prendre son sac avec ses rechanges pour se doucher après l'entrainement.

Rachel quant à elle venait de finir de répéter une chanson avec Brad lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin la cheerleader avec son sac de sport à la main allant vers son vestiaire, elle vit aussi que la blonde avait fait tomber sa brosse à cheveux. Elle ramassa donc l'objet perdu en route et se précipita vers les vestiaires pour rejoindre Quinn. Cependant elle ne fut pas préparée à la vision qui s'offrit à elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, en effet la blonde était en sous-vêtements, la peau brillante de sa transpiration. La brune n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique, même dans ses fantasmes les plus fou.

La cheerleader n'osa pas bouger en voyant Rachel entrer dans les vestiaires, un coup d'œil rapide lui fit comprendre qu'elles étaient les seules dans la pièce. La chanteuse sembla s'en rendre compte aussi car la seconde suivit Quinn était coincée contre les casiers avec la bouche de Rachel contre la sienne. La blonde ne put empêcher un gémissement de satisfaction lorsqu'elle sentit les mains des Rachel partir à l'aventure sur son corps. Puis ce fut la bouche de la chanteuse qui se mit à explorer le cou de la cheerleader.

« Rachel … Je suis pleine de sueur …

-J'en ai rien à faire … »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la blonde sentit les doigts de l'autre lycéenne lui enlever son soutient gorge. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle les mais de Rachel descendre toujours plus bas tandis que sa bouche était occupé avec son sein droit. Quinn n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de gémir durant les minutes qui suivirent car Rachel lui avait enlevé sa culotte et commençait à faire de lent va et viens en elle avec un doigt.

« Plus … Oh Rachel … Plus … »

Ecoutant religieusement ce que lui disait la blonde elle ajouta un doigt, puis un autre. Après cela il ne fallut pas longtemps à Quinn pour atteindre le Septième Ciel. Lorsque la blonde repris complètement connaissance elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue, contre une Rachel toute habillé et qu'elle venait d'avoir l'orgasme le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Un immense sourire se dessina donc sur ses lèvres, puis se sourire fut remplacé par les lèvres douces et chaudes de Rachel. Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre, puis soudain elle sentit la brune se détacher complétement d'elle.

« A demain Quinn … »

Et Rachel sortit des vestiaires ainsi …

La blonde regarda la porte qui venait de se fermer. Elle devait rêver, Rachel ne pouvait la laisser ainsi ! Pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était seule dans le vestiaire. La cheerleader parti se doucher en souriant, elle n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer si facilement !

C'est ainsi qu'un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Quinn se trouva devant un des pères à la brune.

« Heu, bonjour. Je suis une amie de Rachel. Elle est là ? »

Mr Berry sourit à la blonde et la laissa rentrer.

« Bien sûr, elle est dans sa chambre. Vous montez dans les escaliers, c'est la chambre avec une étoile sur la porte.

-Je m'en serai douté. »

Une fois devant la chambre Quinn frappa doucement, mais n'eut aucune réponse, elle réessaya une autre fois mais toujours rien. Elle prit donc l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte.

« Rachel ? »

Cependant elle entendit la douche couler derrière une porte au fond de la chambre. Quinn sourit et s'installa sur le lit de la brune en l'attendant après avoir fermé la porte à clé. Quelques minutes plus tard Rachel sortit de la douche vêtue d'une simple serviette autour de son corps. La chanteuse se figea en voyant la cheerleader se lever de son lit.

« Quinn ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ? »

La blonde s'approchait d'elle avec un regard prédateur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Voyons Rachel, tu n'allais pas t'en sortir si facilement. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'autre lycéenne, Quinn tira Rachel dans un brulant baiser. La cheerleader laissa ses mains se balader sur le cou de la brune puis descendirent jusqu'à la serviette dans le but de l'enlever mais la brune s'écarta brusquement.

« Non Quinn … »

Cette dernière fut surprise de voir de la peur dans les yeux de la chanteuse.

« Je … Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas … C'est allé trop loin, j'ai perdu mon contrôle tout à l'heure …

-Je ne regrette rien moi ...

-Moi non plus, mais regarde, je suis toujours vierge et je ne veux pas que ma première fois se fasse comme ça …

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Quinn furieusement. Tu crois que ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Vraiment Rachel … Je n'aurai jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre faire ce que tu m'as fait … »

La blonde fit brusquement demi-tour choqué par l'attitude de Rachel. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour elle … Tandis qu'elle tendait la main pour quitter la chambre de la brune, la chanteuse l'interpella.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Quinn soupira puis se tourna vers la brune.

« Oui je t'aime.

-Non mais je veux dire, tu es amoureuse de moi ?

-Oui Rachel ! Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

La chanteuse écarquilla les yeux puis se mit à sourire.

« Dans ce cas, ça change tout. »

La cheerleader regarda Rachel se diriger vers son lecteur d'Ipod, une fois la musique mise, la brune s'approcha de Quinn et l'embrassa tout en lui chuchotant qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Soudain elle sentit la serviette de la brune tomber à terre. Les yeux de Quinn se mirent à briller à la vue du corps nu devant elle.

« Tu es sure ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une … »

Toujours en s'embrassant les deux lycéennes se retrouvèrent sur le lit de la chanteuse, Quinn caressait avec tendresse le corps qui lui était offert.

« Rachel, si je te fais mal tu me le dit. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête en souriant. Quinn posa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait adoré la sensation de la bouche de Rachel contre ses seins, elle décida donc de faire la même chose pour la brune. Tandis qu'elle glissa une main entre les plis de Rachel, la cheerleader fut reconnait à la chanteuse d'avoir eu l'idée de mettre de la musique, sinon aux vu des gémissements que produisait la brune, ses pères auraient compris ce qui se passaient entre elles. La blonde trouva ensuite l'entrée de Rachel, elle l'embrassa pendant qu'elle inséra son doigt en elle.

« Ca va Rachel ?

-Oh oui … Ne t'arrête surtout pas … »

La respiration de la chanteuse était complètement irrégulière, ce qui encouragea Quinn à continuer. Elle faisait des va et viens lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Rachel s'envelopper autour d'elle.

« Quinn … S'il te plait … »

La cheerleader compris la demande de la brune, elle inséra donc un deuxième doigt en Rachel, puis lorsqu'elle la sentit prête elle y glissa un troisième doigt, soudain elle effleura le paquet de nerf de la chanteuse la faisait ainsi atteindre pour la première fois de sa vie un orgasme. De ce fait elle tomba inconsciente quelques instants.

Une fois que Rachel ouvrit les yeux elle vit la blonde qui lui souriait amoureusement tout en caressant ces cheveux.

« Quinn, c'était fantastique.

-Heureuse que tu ais apprécié. »

Rachel sourit à son tour en serrant l'autre lycéenne dans ses bras.

« Donc, on est ensemble ? Demanda timidement la brune.

-Je suppose que oui. Mais …

-Tu n'es pas prête à le dire à tout le monde ? »

Quinn baissa son regard en murmurant des excuses.

« Hey, regarde-moi. C'est pas grave.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment … »

La blonde sourit et elles s'embrassèrent doucement pendant quelques minutes.

« Je t'aime Rachel.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Quinn regarda l'heure puis se leva en soupirant.

« Autant que j'aime être ici avec toi, je dois y aller. »

Rachel eu l'air déçu, elle aurait aimé qu'elles parlent de leurs sentiments, elle voulait comprendre comment Quinn pouvait l'aimer à elle, Rachel Berry, mais hocha la tête avec compréhension. La blonde se pencha pour un dernier baiser puis quitta la maison de la brune. Rachel quant à elle était toujours allongé sur son lit, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passait. Elle ferma les yeux puis se mit à sourire bêtement. Putain elle était la petite amie de Quinn Fabray !

Fin


End file.
